Tuyo siempre
by AzulGasparri
Summary: Él sabía que sería de ella para toda la eternidad


_Disclaimer: Este one shot es un regalo para Barbara. Espero que te guste_

_Y no, lamentablemente estos personajes no son míos, si no que son de J.K Rowling. _

Tuyo para siempre

Draco se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sofá, mientras miraba una fotografía de Hermione que se encontraba en la mesa ratona. Allí ella sonreía en el día de su boda y le daba un dulce beso en la boca.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y observó como sus nietos corrían por el parque de la casa. Hermione había marchado de su lado hacía tan solo cinco largos años, y aún dolía.

La viruela de dragón había consumido a Hermione en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en cinco meses se había ido de su lado.

Un día había amanecido con un poco de palidez en su rostro y según ella las defensas algo bajas, ya que no dejaba de estornudar. Habían ido a San Mugo y solo le habían dado una poción para que se relajara y para que volviera a tener un poco de color en su rostro. Habían vuelto a la casa y Hermione se había ido a dormir, no sin antes haberle hecho prometer a su marido que no le dirían nada a sus hijos para preocuparlos ya que seguramente era un simple resfriado.

Pero la enfermedad había avanzado y Hermione se había debilitado. A las dos semanas su piel ya había comenzado a adquirir un suave tono verdoso que la acompañaba noche y día. Al volver a San Mugo, allí habían diagnosticado lo que más temían, Hermione había se había contagiado de la viruela en un viaje que habían hecho a Rumania. Las lágrimas que habían derramado ambos mientras él medico hablaba con ellos sobre los cuidados que tendría Hermione, hasta que cerrara sus ojos y durmiera para siempre.

Draco no podía creer que su Hermione muriera con tan solo sesenta y cinco años, tenían tanto para vivir juntos. Aún le quedaban compartir viajes, secretos, anécdotas, leer juntos libros mientras se abrazaban frente a la chimenea. Aún tenían que ver a sus nietos crecer y ver como la vida los ayudaba en todo.

Aquella noche, Draco no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se había levantado y se había recostado en el sofá. La cabeza no dejaba de maquinarle y no podía dejar re recordar todos los momentos vividos con ella.

Primero recordaba como había empezado a verla con otros ojos cuando ella declaró en su favor y en el de su madre. Hermione sabía que Draco solo había sido un adolescente idiota que había seguido las ordenes de su padre por miedo y porque la vida de su familia estaba en riesgo si no cumplía con lo que Voldemort le pedía. Draco no había ido a San Mugo, pero si tuvo que cumplir una condena, vivir un año en el Londres Muggle, sin varita y sin ayuda económica. Había sido un largo año, había aprendido a hacer ciertas cosas y sobrevivía con ellos día a día. Hermione era la encargada de ver que todo se cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Primero no se hablaban, la tensión entre ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pasaban las horas de visitas en silencio y mirando la pared. Luego habían cedido y conversaban un poco, y unos meses después hasta salían a comer.

No habían tardado mucho en terminar acostándose en la cama de Malfoy, ni en enamorarse. Hermione estaba loca de amor por él, y él por ella.

Tan solo un año después es que él finalmente le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado. Pero habían estirado la boda hasta que ambos se encuentren en buenas posiciones en su trabajo. Al volver al Londres mágico, Draco se había reclutado en una herbolaría y Hermione en el Ministerio. Habían comprado un pequeño apartamento y se habían mudado juntos luego del compromiso.

Scorpius Malfoy fue concedido la noche de bodas, y luego lo siguió Emma.

La familia que ambos habían formado era soñada. Los niños habían sido instruidos desde pequeños en el mundo mágico, pero habían gozado de una educación publica y muggle hasta que se marcharon en Londres. Ambos habían sido sorteados en Slytherin, y habían seguido los pasos de sus padres siendo prefectos y luego delegados.

Sus hijos habían crecido rápido, y les habían dado cuatro nietos en total, tres frutos del matrimonio de Scorpius y uno del de Emma.

A ellos se había aferrado Draco luego de la muerte de Hermione. Se había prometido asi mismo a hacer que ellos no la olvidaran.


End file.
